The acetic acid salt of Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-allo-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3.CH3CO2H (AcXGVI*TNIRPNHCH2CH3.CH3CO2H) is useful for treating diseases that are caused or exacerbated by angiogenesis.
Because the crystallinity of this compound may effect, among other physical and mechanical properties, its solubility, dissolution rate, hardness, compressability and melting point, there is an existing need in the process and therapeutic arts for identification of crystalline forms of AcXGVI*TNIRPNHEt.CH3CO2H and ways of reproducibly making it.